


Cheating

by MasterDitto



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDitto/pseuds/MasterDitto
Summary: Minato has a lewd meeting with Yukari. Fuuka is not happy about it.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minato/Yamagishi Fuuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment I found on a YT clip of an anti-cheating message Fuuka has if you try and use a Gameshark on P3.

"Aren't you worried that Fuuka will find out?" Yukari whispered. 

Minato ran his hands down her sides. "Of course not." 

Yukari let out a soft moan as his hands clawed and groped her. The room was dark, allowing Minato and Yukari to lose themselves in the sensations of lust. 

But the couple let out a unified exclamation of surprise when they heard the door open. Light poured into the room as the form of a blue-haired girl appeared in the doorway. 

"I would like to politely remind you I possess clairvoyance, and I'm disappointed in you," Fuuka informed the couple.


End file.
